In the case of electrical components embodied as so-called surface-mountable components (SMD component, “surface mounted device”), thermal stresses occur during the surface mounting as a result of the customary reflow soldering at the interface between external termination and main body of the components given different coefficients of thermal expansion of metals and ceramics or metals and semiconductor materials. Said thermal stresses can lead, for example, to nuclei of cracks and as a further consequence to problems regarding the reliability of the electrical components. Particularly electrical components which are enveloped with a glass-containing passivation and comprise a ceramic or silicon body are susceptible to such cracks. Furthermore, the thermal stresses are intensified particularly in the case of electrical components having a relatively large SMD design, for example, a 1210 or larger design.